We Want You
by HarryRoss
Summary: Pairings are yet to be decided. General O'Neill goes to The Scooby's looking to recruit help for the Pegasus Galaxy.


Disclaimer: I do not own or make profit from anything pertaining to Stargate, Stargate Atlantis or Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

Starting during Letters from Pegasus episode of SGA, I am still trying to decide the timeline for the Buffy verse. I am willing to take suggestions.

We Want You.

Chapter One: Long distant phone call.

'UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!' The alarms blared over the main broadcast as O'Neill made his way the command centre. Stopping in front of observation window just as the gate engaged…then disengaged?

"Well, that was different. Walter, what have you got for me?" The general asked turning towards the Sergeant.

"We've received a data burst, it's from Atlantis Sir." Harriman stated with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Right, I want all capable people working on it this instant. We need to know what that little burst says and I want to be informed immediately when we do."

"Yes Sir." Was the reply from throughout the room.

"Sergeant." O'Neill called pausing in the doorway. "Recall SG-1. I want Carter and Daniel working on this." With that General Jack O'Neill headed towards his office to contemplate what this could mean.

***

Jack walked into the briefing room noticing that everyone was ready and waiting. Taking his seat at the head of the table ignoring the file placed on the table for him, he looked at the faces in front of him.

"Okay folks, what have we got?" Jack asked

"Sir, the data stream we received from Atlantis contained a massive amount of information, in fact we still have not read through everything sent but..."

"Carter. Is there anything I need to know this minute or can it wait?" Jack interrupted.

"As I was about to say Sir." Carter started again glaring in Jacks direction. "The pressing part of the message was that in there time in the Pegasus Galaxy they have managed to make an enemy of an alien race called the Wraith."

"What did they do to get on the bad side of this lot? I thought they sent Weir cause she was a diplomat." Queried the General.

"Jack, I don't think you understand. From what I've read the Wraith would have been an enemy regardless of any action on the expeditions part, there actions have just escalated they issue a bit." Daniel spent the next two hours explaining everything that had happened in Atlantis.

(Line Break)

"So what you are trying to say is that they are about to be overrun by space vampires and are planing to evacuate and destroy the city leaving themselves stranded in another galaxy?" Jack queried.

"Essentially Sir" was Carter's reply.  
"Like hell. We are not going to leave them to deal with this alone." The General looked at the faces around the table. "So people what have we come up with so far?"  
"Well Sir we where thinking that since the recent procurement of a ZPM and since it was planned to dial Atlantis in the near future we thought re-enforcements would be welcome." Carter stated.

"Of what sort?" Jack asked.

"Well weapons, rail guns that sort of stuff, as well as medical and other essential supplies. Also sir we thought that they could use more personnel but considering, we weren't sure if that would be viable..." Carter trailed off

"Make it volunteer only."

"Yes Sir."

"Well that's ground support handled but unless we can take out the ships it will be all for naught."

"Ah… well we had an idea for that too Jack." Came the reply from Daniel.

"Do enlighten me Daniel." Jack asked raising an eyebrow.

"Now that the Dedalus has been commissioned and has yet to be deployed we were thinking of sending it."

"You do realise it takes months for a trip of that distance Daniel."

"Actually Jack it will take three weeks."

"Huh?"

"The Dedalus has been fitted to be capable to run off a ZPM with which the trip will only take three weeks. We figured once we sent through the re-enforcements we could move the ZPM to the Dedalus and send her over" Carter explained.

"And how long do we have to do this?" Jack asked Sam.

"I say a week at the longest but we will be cutting it close for Dedalus's arrival."

"Okay well we have a plan so lets do it, or is there more?"

"It would be beneficial to find an efficient way in which to kill these Wraith." Teal'c injected. Jack sat and contemplated that for a minute. Then turned to Daniel.

"You say these Wraith are essentially like Vampires?"

"In a way yes, they have superior strength, rapid healing abilities, feed off of humans but they feed directly off of our life force rather than on blood, meaning we age as they feed, eventually dying of old age. They have proven hard to kill using conventional projectile weapons.'' Daniel paused letting Jack take in all the information. Having made up his mind O'Neill addressed the assembly.

"Okay, everyone get to work on what plans we have made and keep me updated." Jack rose to leave but was interrupted by Sam.

"Sir. What about the Wraith?"

"Don't worry Carter I have a plan."

"Sir?"

"Later Carter, later." With that Jack walked into his office and closed the door. Sitting behind his desk he looked to the red phone in thought. "Well I guess I had better make a phone call." Jack said to himself as he picked up the phone listening as it rang on the other end.

"Mr President we have a situation...Atlantis Sir, they are about to be under siege...yes, SIG data burst sir... We have and are putting it into action sir... Captain Sumner is dead, Major Sheppard has been in charge... had a different idea, someone with slightly different qualifications sir... One of the Cleveland lot sir... In this case I think it's necessary, they have experience with these sorts of odds and circumstances... Yeah I have a particular member in mind sir... The White Knight... I'd say leave him to it sir, he has their trust already... Then promote him, I'd think he's earn it or better yet let them share the spot depending on whose expertise is needed... Yes sir, the Prometheus is standing by if you can warn them I'll set it up for noon tomorrow... Thank you Mr President." Jack rose and headed to the control room.

"Walter can you hope on the PA And pipe Carter to my office?"

***

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Have a seat."

"I need you to take command of the base for a few hours tomorrow, it will be from a little before noon and I don't know how long I'll be. It's one of those as long as it takes kind of things." Jack stated.

"Yes sir. Can I ask why?"

"It's a recruiting run and I can't tell you who unless they agree to join us." Sam looked at him thoughtfully and nodded.

"Was there anything else sir?"

"Nah, we're done." with that she left.

CLEVELAND

Dawn rushed to answer the phone before it rang out.

"Hey you got Dawn, what can I do you for?"

"Evening Miss Summers I was wanting to talk to Mr Harris if I may?"

"And you would be?"

"Henry Hayes, Miss Summers."

"As in President of the United States Henry Hayes?" Dawn asked raising her eyebrow and beginning to get concerned.

"Yes Miss Summers that is correct."

"I don't believe you." She challenged.

Xander entered the kitchen having just got out of the shower.

"Dawn, who is it?"

"He says his Henry Hayes."

"As in the President?"

"Yep." Dawn said happily.

"Xander asked whilst opening the fridge.

"To talk to you." She replied. Her smile getting bigger.

"Why?" Xander looked at Dawn in confusion. Dawn put the phone back to her ear.

"He wants to know why?"

"Pardon?"

"Xander, he wants to know why you want to talk to him."

"I have a job offer." Replied the President. Dawn turned back to Xander.

"Wants to offer you a job." Dawn told Xander.

"Huh... Cool." Xander walked over to Dawn indicating for her to give him the phone. Dawn shrugged and handed it over.

"Xander speaking."

"Mister Harris. How are you this evening?" The President enquirer.

"Just peachy. You said something about a job?"

"I did. I am unable to discuss it over the phone as it is of a secretive nature. I am ringing in hopes you would allow me to send a representative your way tomorrow to discuss the offer." The President almost pleaded.

"Secretive? This isn't some initiative kind of thing, cause if it is it's of the bad and you can count me out."

"Mr Harris I promise the Initiative and the organization behind it has been shut down. I am extending this offer as we believe that your expertise will be needed."

"Okay, so who you going to be sending. Need to know who to expect, don't want a slayer to get nervous."

"You will talk to Brigadier General Jack O'Neill, that's with two ell's." The President gave himself a small smile at that inside joke.

"General. You didn't say this was an Army gig, I don't like Army."

"The Project is a civilian project but has some military involvement but this all will be explained tomorrow. If you would just hear him out you can say no."

"Sure, we can do that."

"You Mr Harris. This is for you and you alone."

"Um...okay. So when's this General getting here."

"He will be there noon tomorrow. If you could clear out the living room a little before hand it would be beneficial. He will be travelling a little unconventionally." With another slight grin.

"Sure can do Mr President."

"Call me Henry Mr Harris."

"Okay, thanks for the chat Henry." With that Xander hung up the phone and the President wondered how good an idea introducing Mr Harris and O'Neill really was.

SGC

"Well Carter I'm about to head off you got the COM."

"Yes sir, I got the COM, good luck."

"Thanks Cater." With that Jack thumbed the stone in his hand and diapered with a flash of white light. Appearing on the bridge Jack realized he was on the Dedalus and not the Prometheus as expected.

"Colonel Caldwell not exactly who I was expecting to see." He stated in a way of a quivery.

"No sir. The Prometheus was held up collecting personnel for the re-enforcements so we were asked to help you out."

"Okay. Well is the target area cleared?"

"Yes sir, target area clear except for one contact which we were told was expected."

"That it is Colonel. Right, Beam me down Scotty." Colonel Caldwell just rolled his eyes and indicated to the tech to beam down the general.

CLEVELAND

It was a few minutes to twelve and Xander was sitting alone in the living room wandering just how his guest was going to arrive. The most of the gang wasn't keen on letting Xander meet some stranger alone. Especially Buffy who was convinced that since the military was involved that as soon as they had Xander alone they were going to kidnap him or something. She had also tried to get him to promise to tell her everything that was discussed but after what the President had said he was sure that wouldn't be allowed. Xander was secretly quiet excited about a new job prospect. He had had enough working his shitty job and in truth he was also thinking of getting off on his own for a while. He was over being backup and figured now everyone was set he could make his own spot in this world and just maybe this will be how he gets there. Xander looked at his watch to see it tick over to noon as well as noticing a flash of light in his periphery.

***

Jack appeared in the Cleveland living room to see a young man looking at his watch.

"Am I late mister Harris?"

Nah. Right on the dot, and please call me Xander." Jack took in the man before him with his casual laid back appearance, not concerned or nervous to have a US General standing across from him. In truth so far he could see a bit a bit of himself from his younger days and this pleased him greatly.

"So Xander what do you know so far?" Jack asked trying to find a sterling point.

"Let's see old Hayes rings out of the blue says he has a job offer, sends yourself, an Air force General but tells me I'll be working for a civilian but there will be a military presence. How am I going see far." Xander asked glancing at Jack.

"Oh don't stop now you seem like you are on a roll."

"Let's see military presence to me means not just Air force so at least army or marines at the worst end all the services. It's obviously classified to some degree as entailed with all the cloak and dagger stuff, and I don't believe you are wonting to hire a one eyed carpenter so it's some sort of Scooby thing, but how about we can the speculation and you just tell me straight?"

"You are rather more serious than I was lead to believe."

"Don't judge me on this; I'm out of character. No Slayer around for all the seriousness. If this is just me, I'm going to have to do the seriousness sometimes. I need the practice."

"Just don't practice too much, it's overrated."

"So Xander what's your thoughts on Aliens?"

"We had an alien demon once"

"Right. This should be easy then."

***

"I already told you Buffy I am not allowed to tell you." Xander told Buffy in frustration.

"So I'm suppose to just let you go off on some job where you will be unreachable with no clue as to where or what because the President asked?"

"Yes Buffy. You are."

"Why?"

"Because it's my choice."

"I need you here Xan." Buffy tried.

"No you don't Buff. You haven't for sometime. But I need to do this. I need to be Xander not someone else's off sider. To be honest I was going to get out on my own anyway, this was just good timing."

"When are you leaving?" Buffy asked resigned.

"They are picking me up in an hour."

"That soon."

"Apparently there are time restraints on travel to my place of work."

"Just look after yourself okay." Buffy said giving him a hug.

***

In a bright flash of light Xander disappeared from Cleveland and was deposited on the bridge of the Dedalus.

"Welcome to the Dedalus Mr Harris."

"Okay. Who are you and what is the Dedalus. Tell me this is not of the bad."

"I am Colonel Caldwell and I am Captain of the Dedalus which is the latest in US Spacecraft."

"Well good. I don't want to have to hurt someone on my first day." The Colonel eyed him incredulously.

"So that Jack fella, he around here somewhere?"

"He is waiting for you at the SCG."

"Kay, so I'm to go there then?"

"Yes Mr Harris. Right now in fact." With that Xander found himself standing in some sort of conference room with General Jack as Xander had taken to calling him lounging in a chair at the head of the table.

"Welcome to the SCG Xander. Please sit."

"So General for interest sakes where are we exactly?"

"Colorado Springs." Jack replied with a slight smirk.

"Like the travel arrangements by the way, very beam me up Scotty of you."

"I often thought not enough people appreciated that fact. To many scientist types, you know to busy studying things to enjoy it. Anyway you know the basics of the job offer?"

"Yeah. Travel to another galaxy, kill evil vampire like aliens, meet new people. Did I miss anything?" Xander quipped back at Jack.

"Just that you will be in duel command of the military contingents once you step through the gate an have absolute authority on any non- human threats." Jack stated with a smirk.  
Xander opened and closed his mouth a few times before any sound came out.

"No. You got the wrong guy."

"With the way your lot and my lot work any other option would as you say be of the bad so I'm sorry to say but you have no choice." Xander looked the General in the eyes and could tell there was no give at all.

"Oh. No pressure then. So you'll explain the human non-human thing to everyone right, cause I can kill non-human big bads no prob but don't do human."

"Yeah. It will be explained though it will be expected for you to use non lethal methods where available."

"I can do non-lethal just need some practice at it. I've been more in the line of decapitation lately." The General looked at him for a short while with a raised eyebrow before continuing.

"Well that folder in front of you contains all the information we have on the Wraith, right now I want you to read that file and compile a list of everything you will need in order of importance and I will give it my best to get what I can then I'll introduce you to the Colonel in charge of the reinforcements. Before that there is one more thing to discuss. Due to past experience with corruption and people trying to infiltrate the SCG we want to make shore you are protected to a point and that no-one can use you to learn about the Scooby's as you call them, as such we think it will be best if you use a code name or alias rather." at this point Xander while flicking through the file had failed to notice to see the mischievous grin the general was sporting. "And since you are already noted down under an alias in our files to make it easier I'd figure we'd stick with that if you are agreeable?"

"Sure what ever is easy." Xander said absently.

***

Xander was waiting nervously for Colonel Everett to show up. Five minutes prior Jack had explained to Xander that although Colonel Evert is in charge of the re-enforcements and will be the ranking military officer once at Atlantis till the Dedalus arrives Xander has the power of veto. In essence he will sit back and let them do their job unless he can come up with something better. Well that was pretty much how Xander understood it.  
Xander couldn't imagine a US Colonel would be pleased being essentially placed under the command of a civilian in their early twenties. He glared a General Jack and hoped he knew what he was doing.  
Colonel Everett rushed into the briefing room and headed straight for the General not even noticing Xander's presence.

"General I'm glad you got my message. I couldn't believe it when the storeman dumped me with container after container of useless crap trying to tell me you had ordered it personally. I don't know who the joker is but they better run when I find out." Jack decided it was time to jump in on the conversation.

"Colonel I have not received a message but I am sure I know what this is about. Would these containers happen to contain a lot of archaic weapons and dusty old tomes?"

"Amongst other things, yes sir."

"Then I did indeed order them and they are a priority shipment right behind medical stores. Am I understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Sir can I ask what it is all needed for?"

"You can ask Colonel but you won't receive an answer."

"Yes Sir."

"I called you here to introduce you to someone. Colonel the man behind you is a specialist and the Wraith are right up his alley. He will be going along with you to take up permanent residence on Atlantis; he also out ranks you and has override command on all military issues and any non-human threats. Colonel I'd like you to meet The White Knight." The young man in question snapped his head around and glare at the General as good as any man with one eye could.

"How do you know that name? Whom have you talked to?"

"Easy sport. I didn't know it was a touchy subject, but your reputation precedes you. Did you know that title popped up all across the globe in the darker circles that you used to deal with?"

"You know what General Jack I think going to another galaxy just might not be far enough, got anything going in dimensional travel as long as it's not a Hell dimension?" Jack chuckled to himself at that.

"We're more into the alternate reality business." Xander decided to leave that alone.

"I want a new name by the way, or better yet how about I just use my own?"

"The Commander and Chief said no, and you can sort out name issues once the crisis is over."

"Humph." Xander replied turning to the Colonel.

"Sorry about that Colonel. It's good to meet you." Xander could tell the Colonel was less than happy."

"Pleasure Sir. If I may ask do you have a rank or are you a civilian operative?" Xander glared at Jack with a look to indicate it was his to answer. Jack gave a big grin knowing Xander was about to have a heart attack, in fact the Colonel might as well.

"As of last night The President has commissioned you with all rank responsibilities and privileges lives of a General." Xander exploded.

"HENRY DID WHAT?"

"Henry?" Queried Jack.

"Um...he told me to call him Henry. I got permission. Besides I didn't join the military."

"Xander it is equivalent rank  
no uniform required."

"Isn't there meant to be a minimum age or something?" Jack smirked and replied.

"You'd think there would be but apparently not. Don't bother fighting it, I tried when they promoted me, they don't budge and if they made me General makes you a shoe in as you collected more points than me."

"Fine but on the record as being under protest."

"Now if introductions are finished gentlemen we have work to do if you are to leave in the morning.

***

Xander stood waiting in the embarkation room. They were to dial the gate any minute now. While he waited he thought about the night before.  
After the meeting the Colonel began to pester Xander on everything, how he wanted to run this, who to put in charge of that eventually Xander pulled him aside an instructed the Colonel to just go about business as if he wasn't there and if he had something to add to the endeavour which was highly unlikely The Colonel would be the first to know. After that thing were much smoother.  
The sound of the gate starting to spin brought Xander back to the present. This was it once the gate engaged they were going straight through, the Colonel and himself in the lead. Xander carried with him orders for Dr Weir, Maj Sheppard and the Dedalus once it arrived in Pegasus.  
The gate connected with a whoosh and with no time for thought they stepped through.

AN: Update are going to be semi regular fro now on. About once a month.


End file.
